A Couple More Birthdays
by clasp.at.front
Summary: No! I'm not six! I'm thirteen' the Uzumaki answered, before remembering his own birthday. October ten, which was today to be specific.


Okay, I was originally supposed to make -insertexcusedhere- So I'm not giving up on Naruto! D: R&R, created after I was all "Damn, it's 10:10 at 10/10 and I'm not celebrating."

madelastyear07 _dedicated to the betrayed, the lonely and bullied._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :D

* * *

Several hand signs were performed, before you could hear the poofing in of clones, chakra evenly spread between the original and replicate. The clone's hand somehow seemed to spiral over the original's hand, and chakra bursted from there, a great spiral being created and maintained from the palm as the clone disappeared. Leaving only him from there, he took a great charge, a swift run to the tree trunk that was several feet away from him, before he started to make the great run veritcally, running up the tree with his chakra still maintained--yet reducing slowly in his hand. The son of the fourth Hokage was determined to destroy the tree top with the might of his Power Strike.

As he closed in to the top, he grunted a bit, as he was to punch but with the flat of his hand and a great power of a chakra ball to strike. The remaining 'wood' from the top has separated, and the leaves of the willow tree were divided by this energy, by none other than the Rasengan.

The Uzumaki was then falling, but remembered this time to maintain his chakra from his feet, as he successfully backflipped, landing perfectly on his feet to the ground. Imagining a great burst of music to accomplishing this said Naruto, "Yes! I finally did it!", congratulating himself as he cheered himself as if he was a lonely child. His genuine smile formed upon his fairly tanned face as he jumped for joy, before stopping himself, feeling gloomed down in realization of what was actual silence but the squaking of the crow, once more calling him an idiot.

"Perverted Hermit?" he then asked, waiting for some sort of obnoxious reply from his master so called 'Sannin'.

Leaning against a tree, he asked reluctantly with semi-irritation, "What is it, Naruto?" not minding what he was called-since they were alone in the forest.

"Didn't you see?" he asked, feeling nervous of having to do the same thing again, when he didn't have much chakra remaining left.

"See what?"

"Me."

"Me what?"

"No! NOT you! Me!"

"Yeah, what about you?"

Naruto sighed, before he stomped his right foot to the ground. "I JUST BLASTED OFF THE TREE TOP WITH RASENGAN!" he then shouted, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Don't tell me I did that for nothing!" The Kyuubi container then sweatdropped, as he was rewarded with a yawn from Jiraiya, an annoying one too.

"Oh oh. That's great. Now do that again," Jiraiya replied with a tone of disinterest, while swaying his hand that could have also meant to go away.

This was what Naruto was afraid of, and he groaned. "The hell! I don't have much chakra left, ya'know!" he rebelled, childishly crossing his arms, before uncrossing to scratch the back of his blond hair that desperately needed washing. Uncareful about this, the blue cloth of his Konoha forehead protector untied and fell to the dirty ground again. "Dammit," he muttered, as he bent down to pick it up, frowning as he held it in front of him.

"That thing is getting old," so suddenly Jiraiya responded with a bit of enthusiasm with a smile, before returning to a tone of disinterest and not much of a smile anymore. "Throw it somewhere."

His nose wrinkled, and the Uzumaki said, "Shut up!" or rather shouted again. "This is special to me! It proves that I'm a ninja! Iruka-sensei gave it to me personally!" he then reasoned, feeling more considerate of dedication to others before disrespecting the 'Toad Sage' again. "You old fart!"

"What did you say?" Jiraiya asked, as he stood up full form, walking over to his apprentice to compare their height difference by his hand, lowering from the blonde tips of Naruto's to his own forehead. "My, what great difference."Here, Naruto gulped, remembering that he was only the pupil, a short one as well. "Oh fine. I'm...uh...errr...'impressed' of how you got to finally do that after nine failures! Good job!" Here, he treated Naruto like a puppy or small boy by patting his head, where the Uzumaki only frowned, his arms crossed as he held tight to his forehead protector.

"NINE?!"

"Sorry. Ten."

The genin only pouted, feeling less supported by his own teacher. He would have only wished that it was like yesterday, where Jiraiya was explaining on stopping chakra to get out of a genjutsu before an ally can inject his or her own chakra to be fully released from one. That day, he also got to swim a bit more, enjoying the coolness of the water. When he turned away, he felt something drop to his hand. He peeked open a single eye to see his leather frog wallet, only half full compared to yesterday. "This is all I get?" he asked, wishing that he didn't have much wealth sometimes.

"Of course. Growing boys like you need to learn how to be wise each time you have less and less ryou!" Jiraiya sheepishly replied, patting his fat pocket that was filled with the rest of the money that was originally the Uzumaki's.

"Oh! You mean what the future Hokage will have to spend 'wisely' each time the Perverted Hermit uses his money to go high!?" Naruto corrected angrily, his arms brought to the air.

"Sure sure. Let's say that too," Jiraiya replied with a laugh, as he daydreamed for a half a moment of being surrounded by young ladies at the bar in their twenties.

"Screw you!" Naruto last said, before he angrily marching over to town, forgetting that he didn't have his Konoha headband accompanying him.

In the streets of this lively town, he made a stop at the dango bar to only ask, "Where's the ramen bar?"

"HA! RAMEN! Hey! He said ramen!" the shopkeeper announced, before he and and about ten other people in other bars laughed not _with_, but _at_ the Uzumaki. "Sorry kid, but the closest ramen place or thing is in that Konahing place. Nice try."

"Konahing! You bastard! It's Ko-No-Ha!"

"How would you know? You're only a little six year old!"

"No! I'm not six! I'm thirteen!" the Uzumaki answered, before remembering his own birthday. October ten, which was today to be specific. He sighed, placing his hands into the pockets of his orange jumpsuit before walking away, as he heard the laughs of the unkind jerks fading away from him.

Trying to cheer up as he returned to the forest, he layed himself on the ground, his arms behind his head as he felt the breeze of the soft wind breezing past his forehead, a loud yet soft breath before looking up at the almost clear sky, a sigh.

He only saw blue, sky blue too that reminded him of the sunny days in his home village, Konoha. About three years was awefully a long time to be away, and it hasn't even been the halfway point yet that he's been away from the the leaf. Clouds then suddenly seem to just appear, as if it was painted to the sky, puffy white clouds with a few silver linings floating hundreds and thousands of miles above him to ditch him from his view.

Wait, were those chips?

Naruto blinked several times, feeling confused as it appeared to be just a regular puffy cloud again, except it had four legs, a petite body, tail and two ears.

Wait, was that Akamaru?

Naruto blinked several times, feeling confused as it appeared to be just a regular puffy cloud again, except a heart that was almost broken.

Wait, where does he remember this from?

Naruto blinked several times, feeling most confused to find that this was actually a broken cloud shaped heart. He then remembered the cute and sweet face of Sakura, the pink teammate of his that he's crushed on, cared for and protected especially since they were team seven. He smiled, remembering to look forward in returning to her as a stronger shinobi that would keep his promise to retrieve Sasuke back. Sasuke, the one who broke her heart. The smile of his disappeared as he remembered the last time he had the greatest battle.

"Just wait. When I come back, we'll get Sasuke back and become Team Seven again," he said, hoping his voice was boomed to her from hundreds of miles away. Turning to his side as if he was about to take a nap, he felt a bump pressed to his skin from his pocket. He sat up, pulling out the froggie wallet of his and something else (thatslippedhismind) before throwing it to the tree across him.

Just then, the calm old voice of Jiraiya sprang into his ears, though not as smoothly as it would be whenever you'd want to relax for once but get interrupted. "Ha! Didn't think you'd actually take me seriously on throwing this away!" the sannin teased, holding in one of his hands Naruto's old forehead protector.

His cerulean blue eyes widened, slapping himself on the forehead to feel only the skin of it, a hard hit too before standing up. "Hey! Give that back!" he demanded, as he jumped up for it.

"No no no," Jiraiya responded raising his hand before dropping something else into the Uzumaki's pair of small hands.

"Yes! Got it!" said Naruto, before opening his hands. He only gave back a puzzled expression at the small, tightly wrapped package before carefully opening it. Ripping the layers of tissue off, he first saw in sight black cloth, looking back at Jiraiya. The sannin only nodded before Naruto unfolded it, feeling a slightly heavier metal before fully opening it up and exposing it to air. Amazed, the Uzumaki's eyes sparkled on what was a new Konoha forehead protector. Stuttering, he asked unclearly, "Where did you? How did you? When did you? How much?"

"Who knows?!" Jiraiya joked, clearly too lazy to think about answering those questions. "Happy birthday, kid!"

"HEY! What's up with people treating me like one today!?"

"Who knows?!"

Excited as ever, Naruto tied the new forehead protector around him, feeling the soft new cloth around his head as he smiled, falling back to the ground.

_A couple more birthdays 'till Konoha _he sighed, before falling asleep from exhaustion.


End file.
